


"Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [15]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Eve comforts Villanelle, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Killing Eve Week, big spoon, cigarettes after sex, little spoon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Carolyn gives Villanelle an assignment that she tries to hide from Eve. Eve gleans pieces of information from her and comforts her after getting mad at her for being secretive and combative.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	"Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Killing Eve Week, Soft prompt.
> 
> Piece named after Cigarettes After Sex song of the same name
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Whispered something in your ear  
> It was a perverted thing to say  
> But I said it anyway  
> Made you smile and look away  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> Nothing's gonna take you from my side  
> When we dance in my living room  
> To that silly '90s R&B  
> When we have a drink or three  
> Always ends in a hazy shower scene  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> Nothing's gonna take you from my side  
> And we laugh into the microphone and sing  
> With our sunglasses on, to our favorite songs  
> And we're laughing in the microphone and singing  
> With our sunglasses on, to our favorite songs  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> Nothing's gonna take you from my side

“Villanelle, take a seat,” Carolyn requests, her eyes unreadable as Villanelle enters the room and sits down on the other side of her desk. She blows air out of her cheeks and raises her eyebrows, waiting for Carolyn to speak.

“I called you here today for this emergency meeting because Konstantin and I have just received information you need to be aware of. But you have to promise to not inform your wife.”

“I tell Eve everything and she finally trusts me. If I start to keep secrets now and she finds out about it, she might take Billie and leave my life forever.” Villanelle states, her eyes flickering with an emotion Carolyn isn’t used to recognizing in Villanelle’s face.

“Telling her what I’m about to tell you will not only harm her but also Billie and possibly you.” Villanelle feels her heartbeat start to increase and she bites down on her lower lip, thinking of Eve and their six month old girl at home.

“Okay…what is the information?”

“Eve has a mark on her.”

“By who?” Villanelle’s eyes flash with anger and she propels herself out of the chair to lean over the desk and look down at Carolyn.

“Nadia.”

“I killed her.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Villanelle, I am telling you no. Konstantin’s sources have been tracking her ever since you … took care of Frank. She disappeared for awhile and went underground. Now that she’s back and interested in regaining her position, her first assignment is to take care of your wife. Possibly as an act of revenge for what you did to her. Possibly as a way to get you pulled back into her group. We don’t know yet. But you need to get to her before she gets to Eve. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Villanelle clenches her fists and grinds her teeth, her mind already working in overdrive as she thinks of the various ways she would like to kill Nadia (for good) this time. 

“Since you and Nadia have a history, I would advise you to rely upon that. She won’t be as accessible to you if you don’t take advantage of your skills.”

“You want me to seduce her?” Villanelle starts to sweat, her anxiety rising as Eve’s face enters her mind.

“Yes.”

“There are other ways to get close to someone.”

“This is the only way. You remain her greatest weakness.”

“Then she will welcome me regardless.”

“No. She is still very angry.”

“How do you know all of this? Maybe I should ask you if you’re the one hiring her.” 

“You seem to forget that my son is incredibly skilled at what he does.”

“You have to be very careful. I’m not sure if we’re being watched right now. Konstantin is outside of your house keeping an eye out in case Eve is already being tracked. I have a passport for you, a burner phone, cash in this Ziploc bag. Kenny has already uploaded Nadia’s whereabouts onto the phone. You need to leave as soon as possible.”

“Can I go home and…say goodbye?” Villanelle chokes on the last part of the sentence and blinks quickly.

“Yes. I’ll tell Konstantin to stick around and send someone else out in the evening. You need to be on the way in the morning.”

“Where am I headed?”

“Paris.”

Villanelle nods, grabs the bag from Carolyn and walks towards the door. 

“Villanelle. Be safe.” Villanelle detects concern in Carolyn’s voice, something she has never heard before. Maybe Carolyn is getting soft. She will ask Konstantin about it after she has taken care of Nadia. She walks outside and checks the surrounding area before getting into her black Range Rover and heading home, running through Stop signs and traffic lights so she can reach Eve as soon as possible. When Villanelle pulls up to the house she notices Konstantin in an unfamiliar car. He doesn’t acknowledge her when she tries to catch his eye but she feels comforted knowing he is watching.

“Hey babe, dinner’s ready.” 

Villanelle slips out of her shoes and tells Eve she will be down in a minute before running upstairs and checking all the windows to the bedrooms, office, and bathrooms. She pulls out a black duffel bag from the hallway closet and shoves Carolyn’s Ziploc into it before returning to the master bedroom and kicking it beneath the bed. She changes out of the blazer and blouse she wore to the meeting and throws on a band t-shirt instead. She then grabs her gun from the bedside table drawer and slips it in the waistband of her suit pants. When she goes back downstairs she checks the front door and the windows in the living room before checking the security system she had installed after moving in. When she enters the kitchen, Eve is sitting and cleaning food from Billie’s high chair table as Billie knocks a plush teddy bear against it.

“Are you okay?” Eve’s eyebrows go up as she takes in Villanelle’s somewhat disheveled and sweaty looking appearance. “Are you not going to change out of your work pants?” 

Villanelle plasters a smile across her face and leans towards Eve. “I was hoping you would do that for me.” Eve inhales quickly and Villanelle kisses her on the lips. “Hi baby.” Turning away before Eve can react, she picks Billie up and blows a raspberry on her belly. Billie laughs and tries to grab Villanelle’s hair. “I missed you, sidekick. I hope you’ve been good to Mom and not pooped or thrown up too many times today.”

“Do you want to talk? I know something is up. I can smell it.” Eve takes Billie and rubs her back as Billie coos and laughs at the faces Villanelle is making.

“You know, we haven’t had sex in three days.” Villanelle deflects, running her eyes up and down her wife’s petite frame. 

“Excuse me?” 

“We haven’t had sex in three days.” 

“I heard you the first time. There’s an edge to your voice. You’re not being yourself.” 

Villanelle grabs a plate of food and sits down. She shovels forkfuls of spaghetti into her mouth and avoids looking at Eve so she doesn’t have to answer any more of her questions. Her plan must work since Eve leaves the room in a huff and mentions that she’s going to put Billie to bed so that they can have an actual conversation. When she comes back half an hour later, Villanelle is sitting on the couch in the living room, her head resting on the cushion behind her with her eyes closed. She flinches when Eve straddles her and places her hands against her face so she can’t look away.

“Baby, I know when you want sex and this is definitely not one of those moments. You’re never abrasive when you mention it. Tonight you sounded…angry. Or defensive. That’s not like you.”

“How do you know?” Villanelle looks up, her eyes dark and challenging. 

“I know you.” 

“Really.” 

“Yes.” 

“So you don’t want to have sex?” 

“This is not about me and what I want right now. I’m asking you about why you’re acting this way. You can’t change the conversation just to distract yourself. Or me.”

Villanelle’s features soften and she returns her wife’s inquiring gaze, no longer challenging her to a verbal duel.

“I have to leave for an assignment tomorrow. If I tell you, I’ll be putting you and Billie at risk. Can you and Billie stay at Omma’s house for awhile?”

“Are you in danger?” Eve asks, her eyes pleading with Villanelle to just be honest.

“No.” Villanelle replies, too quickly for Eve’s liking. 

Eve's voice is hoarse and she looks like she is going to cry. “Oksana. You know I love you.”

“Yes.”

“And you know Billie loves you.”

“Yes.”

“If someone wants you dead, I need to know so that I can help you. I can’t lose you and neither can Billie. You understand?”

“I do.”

“I’m going to ask again then. Are you in danger?”

“I’m never in danger. I’m really good at what I do.” Villanelle is right and Eve doesn’t trace any arrogance in her matter-of-fact response. But there’s still something she isn’t saying. 

“Can you give me any details about the assignment? Where is it? How long will you be gone? Are you working with anybody?”

“Paris. A week at the most. No.”

“And you want me and Billie to stay with Omma because…?”

“This house is too big for two people. Especially when one is the size of an American bulldog.” “Villanelle,” Eve pleads. “You haven’t done this in awhile. What if…” Out of nowhere, Villanelle produces a hairpin, turns her head towards the fruit stand in the kitchen and flings the hairpin towards it. The pin spears through the center of an apple, causing it to fall onto the counter and leave droplets of juice around it. Eve gasps. “Now do you doubt my abilities?” Villanelle asks coolly, her eyes black. Eve takes a minute to catch her breath before getting off of Villanelle and sitting down next to her, pulling her head towards her lap. 

"How about we leave Billie with Omma and then I come with you to wherever your assignment is?"

"No. I can't let you risk your life like that."

"So it's fine if I let you risk yours?!," Eve asks, fury building up in her voice as she thinks of Villanelle's stubbornness.

"I am VERY good at my job. If you come with me, the operation may be compromised. I won't be able to look after you and carry out an assignment simultaneously. I can't do that anymore, not since Billie entered our lives."

"I KNOW you are very good at your job. Do you forget that I know every detail of your previous assignments? I only devoted every waking moment to studying you and your skills. I'm talking to you as your life partner, not as a professional whose careers once overlapped with yours."

Villanelle sighs and looks up at Eve. "I know you are. But if anything happens to me, at least Billie will have you."

"You're scaring me now," Eve confesses, unable to control the tears that start to pool in the corners of her eyes.

"Please do not worry about me. I'll be fine. You have to trust me."

"I do."

"I'll be back here in one week or less. I'll call you every night and even video chat if I can get good reception. Promise me you'll stay with your mother and not worry too much. Or I'll be worried."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I promise. Can I at least track your phone and follow you in that sense?"

"Yes. If it makes you feel better. Bear will send you the information. I know he's able to hack into my phone."

"Okay. Good. What time are you leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning. You can leave to your mother's at that time, too?"

"Yes. Let me call her now and let her know Billie and I will be staying with her for a few days."

"I'm going to go upstairs and pack a bag for you and Billie and then pack my own things. Tell Omma I say hello and that we can have family dinner together when I come back."

"I will." 

Villanelle pulls herself off the couch and kisses Eve before running upstairs and packing two large suitcases, one filled with clothes and toys for Eve and Billie, and the other filled with clothes and items for her trip including the contents of the duffel bag except for the phones, cash, and her passport.

After packing a small messenger bag with the burner phones, cash, and passport, she places both bags downstairs by the front door along with Eve and Billie's bag. She then goes back upstairs and changes into a t-shirt and shorts before plugging her phone in and resting it on the bedside table. Once she has brushed her teeth and washed her face, Villanelle steps into Billie's room to check on how she is doing.

"Sleep well, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

When Villanelle returns to her bedroom, Eve is getting into bed. The tension between them is one that blooms with anxiety, fear, and restlessness. Villanelle lies down and turns off the light, her breaths coming out fast and ragged.

"Oksana?," Eve's voice breaks the silence.

"Mm."

Eve crawls next to Villanelle and rests her arm across her chest, inhaling and exhaling loudly. "Just follow my breaths, it's okay. Inhale, exhale. Slowly."

Villanelle copies Eve's exercise and a few seconds later, her breathing has slowed and her heart rate has gone down.

"Baby, you're sweating. What's wrong?"

Eve sits up in bed, leaning against one elbow, to look down at Villanelle. She reaches across her to turn on the bedside table lamp and Villanelle stops her. 

"Please don't," Villanelle whispers, not wanting Eve to see her in her current state.

Eve lies back down and slides her arm against Villanelle's stomach. "I'm worried. Please talk to me. You know you can tell me everything."

"Everything?," Villanelle croaks out, her voice raspy and hoarse like she's been crying for hours.

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"What's going on? You've never been this wound-up before an assignment?"

"There's a mark on you."

"What!?"

"I'm assigned to take down the assassin before she can get to you."

"SHE? Who is it???"

"Nadia."

"Nadia as in the person you had a thing with? The other female assassin who was with you the day you killed Frank?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit. Villanelle!! I can't let you go and track her down!"

"I'm more than capable of taking her out."

"You told me she was skilled and highly experienced. You said you killed her."

"I thought I did. I was clumsy. I was stupid. She's very much alive."

"And you think I'm going to be okay in letting you just go and walk into the lion's den?"

Villanelle barks out a laugh. "She's hardly a lion."

"Oksana. If she's hardly a threat, why are you so worried?"

"I've always done these assignments without caring to know the who, the what, the why. This assignment is personal. And it hurts."

"Oh." Eve clenches her fingers around Villanelle's waist, understanding now how conflicted Villanelle must be feeling and how hard it must be for her to separate her personal and professional lives.

"Hey, look at me?," Eve asks, slipping one hand beneath Villanelle's chin and turning her head so she is looking down at Eve. "I am confident in your abilities. I know how good you are at your job. I believe you will be successful in this assignment. But once it has been completed, I am going to speak to Carolyn and Konstantin personally and ask them to give you less dangerous things to do. I'm not letting my wife be exposed to dangerous situations anymore. I can't do it."

Villanelle smiles then, enjoying how serious Eve is, the moment reminding her of the days when Eve was tracking her every movement (and playing hard to get).

"What are you smiling about?"

"How serious you can be. It's endearing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Keep sweet talking me and you'll miss your morning flight."

"Okay," Villanelle shrugs, grabbing Eve by the shoulders and pulling her on top of her.

"You're silly," Eve says, giggling against Villanelle's breasts before kissing the skin beneath her collarbone and resting her chin above her crossed hands so she can stare at Villanelle in the face.

"I'm going to miss you," Villanelle says, swallowing down her apprehension.

"I'm going to miss you, too. That's why you need to get this job done and come home quickly so Billie and I can throw you a welcome back party."

"Yes. I'd love that."

"I'll make you that vanilla sponge cake you love so much."

"With icing?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to let me lick the icing off of your body this time?"

"Maybe."

"Don't tease me."

Villanelle sighs after letting out a small laugh and Eve pulls herself up her body so that their noses are touching.

"I want you to sleep now but when you come home, I'm going to give you the best sex of your life."

"WOW, really? That's a huge promise since I would say you've already done that. Many, many times," Villanelle chirps excitedly, now animated over the promising prospect.

"Well, it'll give you an extra incentive to get the job done, won't it?"

"Yes," Villanelle beams, kissing Eve on the lips and pulling on her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hmm, that feels good."

"Get off of me, then, before I can't control myself."

Eve rolls off of Villanelle and asks her to turn around so she can cuddle her from behind, a pose Villanelle usually adopts with Eve.

"Goodnight little spoon," Eve jokes, kissing Villanelle on the neck.

"Goodnight big spoon," Villanelle replies, her voice thick and groggy as she slips into unconsciousness.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine  
Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
Nothing's gonna take you from my side"


End file.
